Zemyx  Bored
by kingdomheartsftw
Summary: Demyx is bored in school and decides to anoy Zexion ... yeah summery sucks WARNING : Yaoi. Zemyx, AkuRoku, and a small bit of ZexyAx


**Demyx's POV**

"Zexy! Im soooooo bored!" I tugged on his shirt but he just seemed to be more interested in his book "everyone's off with flu and its boring! Zexy!" I know moaning at him annoys him but I was soooooo bored, neither off us had any lessons this after noon so there was nothing to distract me. "Zexy! Are you listening to me? Im B-O-R-E-D!" he sighed and closed his book to look at me with a large amount of frustration on his cute face

"only boring people are ever bored Demyx" I feel a lecture coming on

"but zexyyyyyy, there's absolutely nothing to do!"

"there are plenty of thing to do" the small boy said seductively sending a shiver down my spine, I leaned in to kiss him but he simply ignored me and started reading his book again. He's sooo cruel!

"Zexyyyyyy" I pouted at him

"beg for it Demyx…" leaning closer and turning his seductive voice back on "that is if you want it" I don't think I can hold on much longer so I put on my best uke face making sure Zexy couldn't ignore me now.

"will you kiss me Zexy?" he lent in and our lips brushed, then he pulled away

"no" he simply said

"Zexyyyyyy! Whyyyy?" he was so mean

"its your own fault. You shouldn't of topped me last night. I cant walk properly you know!"

"come on Zexy! You know you loved it" I leaned closer to him. "you even begged for it" I ran my fingers across the blue hair boys cheek making him blush, aww he was sooo cute.

"shut up Demyx" he said smacking my hand away.

"don't you care about me Zexion?" I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't like me anymore. I mean we are a weird couple… now that I think about it I don't know why he even puts up with me.

"Demyx its not like that. I didn't mean it like that at all… im sorry okay?"

"yeah okay… im sorry" I said still stuck on nightmares of Zexion dumping me. I must of looked really down because Zexion said something that cheered me right up.

"you know Demyx I prefer it when you call me Zexy and not Zexion." I knew he was lying but it still cheered me up. I kissed his cheek then walked out the room.

**Zexion's POV**

I felt bad for upsetting Demyx I didn't mean it that way at all although I was still angry at him for last night and the side effects im now dealing with because of it. But when he walked out the room I wanted to chase after the blond beauty but I really didn't want to be seen by Axel with a limp, he'd probably end up telling Larxene and I really cant be bothered to deal with that pain.

But I do feel partly responsible for making him so upset. Sighing and putting down my book once again I got up a hobbled to the door hoping no one would see the limp id developed over night.

But when I got to the door it opened thinking it was Demyx I wrapped my arms around the person and kissed them. But when I pulled away there was a startled and newly kissed axel in front of me, a devastated Demyx and a rather surprised Roxas.

"wo Zexy if you wanted to kiss me you should of just asked" the red head said adding a wink onto the end

"ah n-no, its not what it looks like" I put my hands up in defence and looked towards Demyx with a very apologetic look on my face. But he put his head down as tears started to fall from his eyes. Oh no what have I done!

"DEMYX!" I shouted after the blond boy who ran off. He froze, everyone did, and they all looked at me with mouths opened wide. What the hell?

**Demyx's POV**

"DEMYX!" Zexion shouted after me making me freeze. That was the first time id ever heard the boys voice so full of emotion, he sounded angry upset and worried. I turned round the blue haired boy to see everyone gawping at him.

"…Z-Zexion…?" I stuttered looking at the teen, he looked like he was about to break down into tears id never seen him like this.

"D-Demyx im sorry its-" I cut him of by hugging him tightly "I love you Dem"

"love you too Zexy!" I kissed my blue haired boyfriend and happily skipped over to the table we were sat at before followed by everyone.

"aw aren't the gays cute Roxy" Axel said leaning into the annoyed blond

"look axel I accept the fact that your permanently thinking about you penis but you don't have to hit on me every five seconds" Axel leaned away and turned to face away from Roxas hurt by the comment.

Its true that roxas was gay after a bad relationship and a certain situation with Axel but the red head swung both ways. The tall teen was also having more then one relationship with random males and females at the current moment in time much against Roxas's will although he would never tell Axel he liked him.

"what will it take for you to go out with me Roxy!" axel pouted at the blond boy

"absolutely nothing Axel"

"but I love you Roxy!" he said turning Roxas bright red but it was true Ax did love the blond boy.

"shut up Axel" Roxy said shooting a dark look at the teen but he didn't seem to notice how close the red head was because when he turned towards him there lips connected but neither teen pulled away, they just started making out and seeming as I really didn't want to see it I turned round to my Zexy.

"sorry Dem" the blue haired beauty said looking down

"hey don't sweat it Zexy… and anyway you can be on top next time" I said sending him a smile, me and him always swapped places we could never make our minds up on where we wanted to be.

"oh I'll hold that too you cutie" he said and rubbed his hand against my cheek giving me an impressive smile. Sadly I was dragged away from the boy by hearing a moan coming from in front of us. Turning round there was Axel's head buried in Roxas's pants.

"A-HEM!" Zexy shouted at the two before I could.

"fjblufguh" axel try to say

**Zexion's POV**

Demyx turned away to look at Roxas and Axel, I don't know why so I turned to look at them as well. Oh lovely just what I want to see Axel giving Roxas head.

"A-HEM!" I shouted at the two before they went any further

"fjblufguh" the red head boy tried to say

"coherently please Axel" I regretted as soon as I said it because the tall teen started to slowly pull his head off. Crap im not letting Demyx see that and it would probably kill Roxas afterwards. Turning to a wide eyed Demyx I put my hand behind his neck making him look at me and kissed the dirty blond.

"I said could you not interrupt me when im busy. I only just managed to get him to like that… you tell me off when you two are making out?" I pulled away from my blond and glared evilly at the red head

"at least me and demy weren't getting down and dirty in SCHOOL!" I put emphasis on the last word. But before Axel could add anything Roxas stood up smacked Axel across the face and stomped off.

"… Axel you should apologise to Roxy… you know he's always liked you" Demyx said sounding more mature then usual. With that axel turned red and ran out the door chasing after the small blond he'd humiliated.


End file.
